Incomplete Equilibrium
by Syzergy
Summary: this is an incomplete version of Equilibrium... i cbb finishing it... laziness kicks in P...


**Equilibrium** Dawn 

The sun sunk into the twilight night as the moon opened its eyes to see a world with no fear. I remembered the mission that I had just finished. All those toys and past items that those sense offenders had. All those old items that were to be burned just like history dies. During that time, I noticed that my partner picked up a book, a bible, and when I questioned him, he said that he would be holding this evidence for observations. I just sat there observing the cool night and thinking about why he took the book.

My eyes grew weary and soon I slumbered off into a world of nightmares and memories that ended the peacefulness of the calm night. I remember the dream that changed my life like it was yesterday.

It was a Sunday morning and all was tranquil until there was the sound of a woman screaming, screaming for me. My eyes suddenly flickered into life as the door slammed against the wall. I quickly raced down the hall and stared at the unbelievable sight what had happened. I saw my wife, being taken away by law enforcement officers and struggling to get free, I couldn't turn away from the sight nor cry because of the drug I had taken made me feel nothing for her. She had made a sense offense, and that was what was all on my mind.

The Father made everyone in Libria take the drug Prozia II which levels out the emotion landscape, this happened because he believed that human emotions and their expression were to blame for the failings of past societies. My wife started crying and calling out for me as she was being hauled out the door. To me, all I saw was a sense offender who deserved to die for breaking the law. My children came out and huddled close to me as they saw their mother disappear, crying to her doom.

My eyes flew open as the dream world started to disappear and the sound of a clock alarm going off at 5:30, the sun started rising to take its daily route round the world. I sat up in my bed and held my hands over my face, trying to recollect thoughts, memories.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror for a minute, something was going to happen soon.

I looked at the canisters of Prozia II and wondered if it was worth all that trouble, I injected one into my arm then left for my mission from the elite law enforcement office. The buildings towered above me as I drove into the carpark and parked beside my partner's car. I checked inside with the clerk to see if my partner had checked in yet, "Hello, I'm John Preston elite cleric officer, I was just asking if my partner had been checked in yet, because I haven't seen him around."

The clerk replied in a stern, but understanding voice, "No, I'm afraid not, you can check the tablet yourself to make sure."

The clerk handed me the electronic tablet and I scanned the names on them, trying to find my partner, but his name wasn't marked off on the tablet. I handed the clerk the tablet back, "Thanks, I'll see to it that I can find him."

The clerk just looked at me blankly, shrugged, then carried on with her work.

It was particularly strange that my partner's car was here but he wasn't, I got in my car and drove off to the church, because I knew that he hadn't returned that book like he said he would. He was a sense offender.

When I arrived at the cathedral, I found him sitting down on a chair reading the bible he took from the sense offenders. He seemed to be interested in the book. His sudden words scared me a bit on the inside but it didn't show, "It's amazing isn't it? That past societies could have a belief in some people called God or Jesus, and they built this building, that you and me are in, just to worship him."

I felt that he despised me as he despised all of the law enforcement officers, I hoped he would surrender easily and return the book, I hoped he wouldn't feel any emotions still, I hoped so much yet so little, "Put down the book, Connor."

It seemed as if he never heard it, he just kept on talking about the bible and cathedral, "You know something John, its everyone's dreams nowadays to feel emotions, yet all of them are under a spell to not feel anything, ironic isn't it?"

"Connor I don't want to kill you." I could already see that he was going to take out his gun and shoot me because he was already starting to pull it out of his sleeve.

"You know something John, this whole revolution thing of Utopia, I hate the idea, you can call me a rebel like every other sense offender but one thing is for sure, one of us is going to die here, now"

"Don't do it Connor," Connor's gun was now visible and now aiming towards me. "Don't do it."

Then his finger was on the trigger; it was all too much, he was going to kill me unless I did something. "No!"

It all happened so quickly, Connor fell backwards with his chair. The bible lay face down, covering his face with a hole in it, bullet in a bible. I walked quickly outside and told the law enforcement troops to clean it up.

As the sky darkened and the moon rose, the dark clouds began to scatter across the dimly lit horizon. I breathed the fresh cold air and swallowed deeply as I got into my car.

The moment I stepped into my home, the memories shook off. I walked into my son's room and observed him to see if he was asleep, and then checked his Prozia II medic injector to see if he had been taking the drug.

I cbb finishing the story…


End file.
